Le meilleur ami de l'homme
by jimiilolita
Summary: Quand il y a un chien de chasse, une proie pas tellement réticente, deux amis qui expérimentent... ça peut donner une série d'OS sur la multiplication des possibilités entre un chien, un loup et deux sorciers.
1. Le meilleur ami de l'homme

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : jardinage, amitié, légère romance et ... zoophilie (mais rien de bien méchant)

Pairing : un garçon et sa bébête favorite ? (vous vous en doutiez aussi)

Statut : série de ficlets sur le même thème.

Rating : heuuu, adult only ?

Disclaimer : non seulement je ne suis pour rien dans la création ou la propriété des personnages (que J. K. Rowling se garde son sorcier binoclard) mais en plus, je en touche absolument aucun rond pour ce que vous allez lire. Si c'est pas malheureux, ça.

NA : première incursion dans l'univers du sorcier à lunette et à tête à claque. Heureusement qu'il y a des animagus pour faire un peu de trucs hard avec ce bouquin.

Note perso : ma cricri, si tu repasses par ici, c'est que tu es une excellente amie et je t'adore. Et tu as gagné une journée de ma vie (entendre, je ferai tout ce que tu voudra de moi pour un jour, dans les stricts limites de la morale catholique XD).

**Le meilleur ami de l'homme. **

Le jeune garçon était courbé sous un soleil de plomb depuis l'aurore, les pieds nus dans la terre retournée, un chapeau de paille sur la tête lui donnant un air curieusement enfantin. Il n'était pas fan des chapeaux de paille en règle générale, seulement c'est de loin le seul moyen d'éviter l'insolation lorsqu'on travaille au grand air en plein été.

Il creusa un peu et déterra une nouveau plant de carottes. Cette année, il avait fait l'impasse sur les haricots et petits pois : trop de pluie au mois de mai, et s'était rabattu sur les autres légumes.

Jardiner n'avait jamais été une grande passion chez lui, du moins pas à l'origine et il pouvait s'en passer sans problème. En fait, tout un tas de raisons assez différentes l'avaient amené à consacrer une bonne partie de ses vacances d'été à cette activité. D'abord, ça lui occupait les bras, et ce n'était pas rien puisqu'il devait passer deux longs mois loin de ses amis, avec un taux de loisir avoisinant le zéro. Ensuite, ça l'empêchait de penser à tout un tas de choses désagréables, il avait constaté assez rapidement et avec stupéfaction que le jardinage mobilisait autant son cerveau que... le cour de Métamorphoses (pour ne citer que celui-là). Et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Et puis, dans le fond, ça ne lui faisait pas de mal de faire un peu d'exercice qui, à défaut de lui sculpter un corps d'athlète (faut pas pousser tout de même), le préservait de l'état zombifié dans lequel le plongeaient ses études.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce jardinage n'était qu'un pis aller, un pauvre moyen de traîner dans le jardin sans éveiller les soupçons. Ce devaient être ses meilleurs amis qui avaient finit par déteindre sur lui, puisqu'il s'était découvert la fierté mal placée de ne pas vouloir donner l'impression de les attendre avec impatience. C'était idiot, il le savait et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait dire que deux spécimens bien connus l'avaient contaminés avec leur idiotie.

Une espèce de jappement lui parvint de derrière la clôture. Un jappement assez particulier qu'il reconnaissait entre milles, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire l'essai, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé au milieu d'un millier de chiens en train de japper, Dieu merci. Il prit le temps de poser soigneusement la bêche et le râteau contre le muret avant de se retourner vers l'autre extrémité de la clôture.

- Tu es venu seul ?

Seul un nouveau jappement lui répondit, accompagné d'un curieux hochement de tête, comme si l'animal répondait que, non, il n'était pas venu seul, mais que, oui, pour l'instant, les autres étaient ailleurs.

Remus, s'accouda au montant de bois peint et s'éventa avec son chapeau, tout doucement pour profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur.

- Bon, de toute façon, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

Le grand chien noir eut un aboiement rauque qui ressemblait curieusement à un rire un peu brutal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Le chien allait visiblement se remettre à aboyer lorsqu'une jeune femme passa sur le trottoir, et adressa un petit signe de la main au garçon qui salua à son tour d'un « bonjour, mademoiselle » poli.

Un grognement le ramena à son visiteur.

- La voisine, lui apprit-il, moldue, précisa-t-il encore, ignorant délibérément le reniflement hautain qui lui répondit.

- Où sont les autres ?

D'un mouvement de la gueule, le chien lui indiqua la route derrière lui.  
- Tu les as semés ? S'indigna le sorcier.

Un grognement que Remus trouva un tantinet moqueur lui assura que non, que ses compagnons s'étaient vraisemblablement semés tout seuls.

- Allons bon, encore des ennuis en perspective, fit le garçon en remettant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Un autre grognement affirmatif fit écho à sa dernière remarque.

- Ils se seraient disputés ?

Remus observa le chien hocher la tête, tout en se demandant comment il pouvait à chaque fois se faire comprendre aussi bien sous cette forme. Probablement un énième effet de leurs escapades communes sous leur forme animale qui avait accru sa capacité à s'y retrouver dans tous ces aboiements et autres jappements.

- C'est quoi cette fois le prétexte ?

Un nouveau grognement lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait des limites à ce qu'on pouvait comprendre d'un chien.

- Franchement, James manque de patience. Parfois, je me dis que c'est une chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Peter avec nous. Si ça peut le rendre un peu moins... imbu de lui-même.

L'animagus grogna une nouvelle fois, et Remus se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un grognement de chien hautain.

- Quant à toi, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait te rendre plus humble. Ton cas doit être désespéré, fit-il, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Un grondement menaçant monta vers lui, sans l'impressionner le moins du monde.

- Tu peux râler tant que tu veux. Tu fais les mêmes idioties que James. Les mêmes mais en pire.

C'en fut trop pour le chien qui lança un aboiement mécontent du plus bel effet. Ce à quoi Remus ne put que répondre par un haussement d'épaule.

- Encore heureux que vous vous fassiez assez souvent punir, ça vous apprend un peu la discipline, un peu.

Le grand chien se dressa soudainement sur ses pattes de derrière et posa celles de devant sur les épaules de son ami qui ploya sous le poids de l'animal.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas de.... attends !

« Arrêêêête ! » S'écria le garçon, plaqué au sol par ce qui était censé être son meilleur ami.

Or, le meilleur ami en question n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, l'intention de faire preuve de la plus petite once d'obéissance. Forcément, se dit Remus dans un accès de lucidité, il y a des gens comme ça, il suffit de leur dire une chose pour qu'il se précipitent et fassent le exactement contraire.

Il avait déjà vu d'autres chiens faire ça, mais chez celui-ci c'était inédit : le lapage facial. Patmol commença à lui nettoyer consciencieusement le visage, du front au menton. Peut-être parce qu'il était habitué au comportement anormalement humain de ce chien en particulier, il trouva ça assez dérangeant.

Remus essaya vainement de le repousser d'abord mais il faut dire que c'était autre chose que lorsqu'il était loup-garou, là, pour le coup, il se trouvait avec un molosse sur le ventre, et n'était pas de taille à lutter. Alors, il se laissa aller, attendant patiemment que son ami se lasse. Il finit même par en rire, tellement la langue râpeuse lui chatouillait le peau. C'était... déroutant mais pas désagréable. Il se renversa en arrière, en riant de plus belle et entoura l'échine du chien de ses bras.

Avant même qu'il réalise exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, il mêlait sa langue à celle de l'animal, il se laissait entraîner, batailler avec l'animal pour dominer le baiser. C'est lorsque cette pensée lui arriva au cerveau qu'il comprit ce qu'il embrassait un chien. Un ami, protesta une petite voix dans un recoin de sa tête. Oui, mais sous la forme d'un chien, rectifia-t-il immédiatement. Il reste une personne humaine malgré tout, son esprit reste celui de Sirius Black, corrigea à son tour la petite voix. Petite voix qui finalement, l'emporta sur son bon sens et lui fit fermer les yeux lentement, et prendre part à l'étrange chose qu'ils faisaient.

Il resserra son étreinte, rapprochant le chien de son corps. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait sentir son ami tout contre lui, c'était sous sa forme animale. Il rompit l'étrange baiser pour fourrer son visage dans le pelage noir, le caresser du bout des doigts, faire glisser ses mains sur le ventre de l'animal sans oser aller jusqu'au bout.

Pendant qu'il hésitait encore, il sentit le museau se poser contre son front, ses joues, ses lèvres et puis descendre. La langue dessiner le contour de sa mâchoire, mouiller son cou, laissant la peau rougissante et frémissante. Il gémit sous le léger mordillement de son ami. Il imaginait parfaitement le contrôle que cela demandait de mordre doucement, sans aller jusqu'au sang, résister à l'appel de la chair. Il savait et en même temps, il ne demandait qu'à aller plus loin, à exciter plus leur étreinte parfaitement choquante.

Ce fut lorsque Patmol fourra son museau sous le tee-shirt de sa victime tout à fait consentante que celui-ci se décida à se hasarder plus en avant sur le ventre de l'animagus.

Et puis des éclats de voix retentirent au bout de la rue.

- On est perdu !

- Mais arrête de flipper tout le temps, on y arrive là, c'est la maison avec les volets rouges. T'es lourd des fois, toi...

Remus se releva vivement, repoussant le chien qui reprit une attitude normale, se mordillant le dessus de la patte avant. Le garçon reprit sa bêche et remit son chapeau de paille sur son crâne

- Hey ! Ben Moony. T'es tout rouge, t'as vu une fille en maillot ? Se moqua le premier garçon en se recoiffant machinalement.

- Idiot. C'est le soleil, marmonna Remus en filant un coup de coude dans les côtes de James. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Sirius est là depuis une demi heure.

- On sait, il nous a planté dès qu'on a commencé à chercher ta rue, râla Peter avec un pâle sourire, espèce de lâcheur, fit-il en souriant franchement, soutenu par James qui faisait de grands hochements de tête derrière lui.

Pour toute réponse, Patmol lança un grognement hargneux que Remus crut bon de traduire.

- Il dit qu'il était pressé de me voir.

Sirius reprit forme humaine sous leurs yeux, au mépris de toute prudence, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Remus et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en lançant à la cantonade :

- J'ai bien le droit de profiter de Moony tant qu'on est entre gens civilisés. On n'a jamais le temps de discuter tranquillement, dès que vous vous incrustez, le niveau baisse toute de suite.

**FIN**


	2. Chien échaudé

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : baignade, amitié, légère romance et ... zoophilie (mais rien de bien méchant)

Pairing : un garçon et sa bébête favorite ? (vous vous en doutiez aussi)

Statut : série de ficlets sur le même thème.

Rating : heuuu, adult only ?

Disclaimer : non seulement je ne suis pour rien dans la création ou la propriété des personnages (que J. K. Rowling se garde son sorcier binoclard) mais en plus, je en touche absolument aucun rond pour ce que vous allez lire. Si c'est pas malheureux, ça.

**Chien échaudé **

Le garçon ouvrit un œil embrumé par le sommeil. Il avait prit la très grande et très intelligente décision de surprendre son ami le plus coincé au saut du lit. C'est pourquoi, il écarta les rideaux de son lit d'un geste triomphal avec un ricanement victorieux. Et se sentit tout de suite très con.

_Raté. _

Une moue embarrassée se dessina sur ses traits fins (oui, il était beau gosse en plus). Pour tout recours, il contourna le lit vide pour venir réveiller le dormeur qui se trouvait dans le lit suivant. Il valait mieux déranger celui-ci que leur deux autres camarades qui étaient bien trop agressifs au réveil. Surtout un dimanche, à cinq heures du matin.

- Queudver ?

- Gnrf... ?

- Il est où Remus ?

- Gnac...

- Merci ! Bonne nuit, lança-t-il à la cantonade, avant de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers vers la salle commune et de sortir, prenant la direction du parc de l'école.

Il vérifia bien trois fois que personne n'était là pour le voir, ce qui était parfaitement inutile, vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tarés dans tout Poudlard pour gaspiller leur seule grasse matinée de la semaine. Et puis, sûr d'être seul, il se transforma petit à petit et prit l'apparence familière d'un grand chien noir. Si Sirius Black détestait marcher dans l'herbe encore froide et trempée de rosée, Patmol, lui, ne trouvait rien de plus agréable que de trotter tranquillement dans le parc au petit matin. C'est con un chien. _Va savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi cette apparence._

Il gambada un petit moment, laissant à son côté canin un petit peu de distraction. C'est fou comme il adorait courir connement quand il prenait cette forme. Un jour James avait même eu le culot de lui lancer un bâton, et bien, au lieu de mordre sauvagement l'insultant ami, il avait simplement couru après en jappant joyeusement et avait ramené le bout de bois, avant de se retransformer, mort de honte. L'instinct était une chose redoutable.

Il prit finalement la direction du lac, pas question d'oublier ce pourquoi il avait rejoint (temporairement) le rang des tarés qui sacrifient leur seule grasse matinée de la semaine. A l'origine, il devait surprendre Remus au saut du lit. L'opération étant ratée dans les grandes longueurs, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le surprendre au bord du lac, ce qui pouvait s'avérer tout aussi intéressant. Mais à quoi pensait-il là ? L'instinct était véritablement une chose redoutable, sauf qu'il imaginait mal les idées étranges qui lui traversaient l'esprit venir de l'instinct canin pur jus. D'un autre côté, si c'était le côté humain qui reprenait le dessus, il avait de quoi se faire du mouron.

Arrivant sur la berge, il comprit : il s'était demandé ce que Remus pouvait bien trouver aux bords de lac dans le petit matin froid. Et ben voilà. Alors comme ça, non seulement Remus faisait partie des tarés qui pourrissent leur seule grasse matinée de la semaine, mais en plus, il le faisait en s'infligeant une séance de natation dans le lac. _Masochiste le petit Lunard ?_ _Tu m'en diras tant !_

Il s'élança et bondit dans l'eau (car, oui, sous cette forme, il était presque aussi con qu'un chien normal) pour venir éclabousser son ami. Ce dernier ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il atterrit dans l'eau, projetant des gerbes d'eau à trois mètre alentours.

- Siri... Patmol !

Un grognement joyeux lui répondit.

- Des insomnies ? Demanda Remus en souriant ironiquement.

Un nouveau grognement lui indiqua que s'il voulait discuter, il ne fallait pas poser de questions idiotes si tôt le matin.

- Mais tu as eu raison de venir. Un peu d'eau fraiche au matin fait beaucoup de bien. Ça aide à se réveiller.

Un nouveau grognement arracha un éclat de rire à Remus. Pas besoin de traduction, un grognement comme ça, c'est le signe que s'il avait su, il ne serait pas venu.

- Quoi ? Tu la trouves trop froide ?

Un grognement boudeur le surprit.

- Quoi ?

Sirius soupira, ce qui se traduisit par un grondement un peu étouffé. C'était bien de pouvoir gambader dans l'herbe détrempée mais en fin de compte, sa forme posait d'inévitables problèmes de communication. Et encore, Remus semblait comprendre pas mal de trucs ; James et Peter, c'était une autre paire de manche. Il pensait sérieusement que c'était à cause de la proximité de leur formes de transformation. Un loup, un chien, c'était pas si loin que ça, ils pouvaient se comprendre un minimum.

Enfin, il y avait des limites à tout. Pour faire comprendre à Remus qu'il avait eu l'idée terriblement intelligente de le surprendre au saut du lit, il dut donc se frotter à lui venant essuyer ses poils mouillés sur le ventre de son ami.

- Hé ! T'es gelé ! Protesta l'ami en question.

Sirius grogna et montra les dents : gelé, sans blague ! Après le petit matin frais, l'herbe perlée de rosée, et le lac qui avait l'air de sortir d'une période de glaciation, oui, il pouvait avoir froid. Et lui aussi. Il partagerait ce froid avec plaisir.

- Mais Patmol, tu sais que tu crains le froid, pourquoi tu viens te baigner à cette heure ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

_Heuu toi_, répliqua mentalement Sirius, mais uniquement mentalement, puisque tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était aboyer un peu plus doucement pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

Remus l'entraîna en le tirant doucement.

- Je fais encore un tour.

Un grognement hargneux lui signifia charitablement que s'il essayait encore une fois de l'entraîner au milieu du lac, il le mordrait. Loup-garou ou pas loup-garou. Un éclat de rire joyeux le prit au dépourvu (pour autant qu'on puisse prendre un chien au dépourvu).

- Bon d'accord, je sors.

Il se hissa sur la berge, alors que Sirius grimpait en dégoulinant de partout. Remus se décala machinalement, prévoyant l'inévitable « secouage du chien qui envoie de l'eau de partout ». Lors de ses transformations, ça ne le gênait pas, mais là, sentir le chien mouillé dès le matin, ça faisait un peu trop.

Patmol grogna de contentement. L'eau c'est bon, mais c'est encore meilleur quand on en sort.

- Attend, faut que je me sèche

Remus sourit en sentant une grosse tête mouillée se frotter contre sa jambe.

- Me sécher, Patmol.

Un grognement qui pouvait vouloir dire qu'il serait ravi de l'y aider lui répondit.

- Oui mais tu sais que tu fais plus serpillère mouillée que serviette de toilette ?

Un coup de museau lui appris que ce n'était pas des manières de parler à un pote, et un jappement lui signala que, en matière de serpillère mouillée, il ne valait pas beaucoup mieux avec ses vêtements laissés dans l'herbe humide.

- J'avais prévu de prendre une vraie douche chaude après, précisa le garçon.

Allez savoir pourquoi mais l'idée d'une douche chaude pas très loin de Remus eut le don de réchauffer considérablement le petit cœur de la serpillère, pardon du chien mouillé. Comme effet de ce réchauffement subit, il se jeta sur son ami. Assis sur une des grosses pierres qui bordaient la rive sud du lac, le sorcier se frottait vigoureusement les cheveux, repoussant du pied le chien qui avait décidé de l'embêter pour lui faire payer et la baignade polaire, et les relents d'instinct humain pas du tout opportuns.

- Arrête.

Pas le moins du monde vexé et profitant de la chance, Sirius saisit le pied tendu et le retint entre ses babines.

- Hiik ! Fit Remus avant de plaquer les mains sur sa bouche : c'était quoi ce cri de belette qu'il venait de pousser ? Le même que Peter lorsqu'il était sous sa forme d'animagus et qu'on lui écrasait la queue par erreur.

Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu Patmol retrousser ses babines dans un rictus canin, et il sentit d'un seul coup la langue râpeuse du chien léchouiller son pied, se glisser entre les orteils.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de la refermer immédiatement : s'il voulait ne plus pousser ce genre de petits couinements extrêmement gênants, il devrait plutôt veiller à garder la bouche fermée. Et puis la sensation commença à remonter le long de sa jambe, lui envahir le creux de reins, le faire frissonner.

- Arrête ça chatouille !

- Grr !

- Pas sous les pieds !

Mais allez faire entendre raison à un Sirius Black qui n'avait pas fait de bêtises depuis la veille et qui était donc sérieusement frustré dans sa vocation de semer le rire et les catastrophes sur sa route. Et puis c'était foutrement marrant de léchouiller la plante des pieds de Remus qui craignait les chatouilles comme personne.

Un coup de serviette de toilette vint le sortir de ses pensées canines.

- Sirius !

Peut-être qu'avec un ton un peu plus menaçant ou peiné, voir blessé, Remus aurait réussi à le faire lâcher prise, mais là il avait le ton rauque, les joues en feu et les lèvres luisantes : aucune chance d'impressionner son ami. Au contraire, Sirius eut de nouveau l'occasion de se poser des questions sur la question de l'instinct canin. _Et puis merde. Ras-le-bol de l'instinct canin, c'est bien plus amusant de le faire crier. _

Sur ces bonnes paroles... heu, pensées, le chien lâcha enfin le pied de Remus qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fut vite détrompé lorsqu'il sentit la même langue râpeuse s'en prendre à son mollet, ignorant superbement les protestations de son ami. Remontant tout doucement, il mordilla le dessous du genoux. Ça il était bien placé pour savoir que Remus y était sensible, vu le nombre de fois où il l'avait chatouillé là juste pour l'entendre gémir. Et effectivement, le sorcier hurla de surprise, et se mit à gigoter comme un damné, tout en veillant à ne pas passer trop près des crocs de son ami, qui était toujours un chien à cet instant. Et puis, dans ses gesticulations désespérées pour faire cesser la torture du « guiliguili », il glissa du rocher sur lequel il était assis, les fesses dans l'herbe mouillée, ce qui lui arracha un « gloups » choqué. On a beau s'y attendre, ça fait toujours aussi froid quand on s'assoit sur un bac à glaçon.

Digérant le changement de température de son postérieur, Remus occulta complètement le fait que Patmol n'avait pas arrêté ses léchouilles, sur ses jambes, le long de ses cuisses et qu'il avait profité de son absence passagère pour se coucher entre ses jambes, continuant son irrésistible ascension.

D'abord Remus en resta sans voix, et puis la voix revint pour hurler intérieurement que non, ça ne se faisait vraiment pas. Sauf que, quand la voix se décida à sortir, ce ne fut que pour bredouiller un :

- Non pas ici... tu ne... heu.. mords surtout pas !

Patmol grogna brusquement. Bien sûr qu'il allait se retenir... de mordre. Pour le reste... C'était peut-être très con un chien, mais Sirius était persuadé que ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque instinct animal. Ou alors pas le même que celui du manuel des zoologie.

Il s'activait depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'il sentit sa langue rencontrer heu... un obstacle.

_Ha oui, tout de même ! _

- Si... Siri...ius... tu ne vas pas...

_Non, je ne vais pas mordre_, le rassura Patmol d'un grognement, essayant de ne pas bouger ses crocs. Manquerait plus qu'il fasse une fausse manœuvre à ce moment-là. Pas sûr que le mec le plus gentil, le plus doux et le moins rancunier de toute l'école le laisse en vie après.

Il fit un effort de volonté insoutenable pour ne pas fermer les mâchoires, pour ne pas mâchouiller et souffrait de son côté d'une terrible frustration. Était-ce sa forme animale qui faisait exprès de lui rappeler qu'il était une vraie bête ?

Il allait presque en décider de reprendre forme humain, soit pour cesser toute activité de ce genre, soit pour la continuer un peu plus à son aise, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide se répandre sur sa langue, au travers du caleçon de Remus.

_Ha ben voilà ! Je savais qu'il craquerait vite. _

Il évita de se demander pourquoi il se sentait particulièrement content de lui à l'idée d'avoir fait jouir son ami et releva le museau vers Remus. Ce dernier détourna immédiatement le regard et murmura, d'un ton plus qu'angoissé :

- Arrête-toi là.

_Ben, de toute façon, y'a plus grand chose à faire_, songea Sirius sans une once de honte, avant de réaliser que si, justement, il y aurait encore plein d 'autres choses à faire, toutes plus palpitantes les unes que les autres. Du coup, ce fut submergé par la confusion qu'il bondit hors de portée de Remus.

Ce dernier, au lieu de mettre au coupable la raclée qu'il méritait, ne put que reprendre son souffle, s'habiller fébrilement, tous ses membres tremblant encore à l'idée de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il pourrait toujours se dire que Sirius ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, il avait tout de même été trop excité pour quelqu'un censé être _forcé._

Il reprit la direction du château, Patmol sur ses talons, et ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Ni un aboiement. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisèrent leurs deux compères qui venaient à leur rencontre, la carte du maraudeur en main.

- Ha ! C'est finit la baignade du matin ?

- Ça a au moins l'avantage de faire un sujet d'amusement pour James. Surtout le dimanche où c'est un peu relâche puisqu'on n'a pas cours.

- Merci Peter.

- Je t'en prie.

- Bon, on allait à la bibliothèque, vous venez. Sirius tu attends qu'on croise un prof pour te transformer ou quoi ? Et...James s'interrompit, l'air un peu surpris. Y'a un truc qui ne va pas, Lunard ?

- Non, non, partez devant, je vais prendre un douche, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.

Sirius reprit forme humaine et amorça un geste pour rattraper le loup-garou. Celui-ci, en bon loup-garou qu'il était, montra les dents et grogna.

- Essaye seulement de me suivre, et tu verras ce que ça rapporte de jouer avec mes nerfs.

Les deux autres échangèrent des signes d'ignorances, contemplant Sirius qui suivait Remus d'un regard lourd de déception.

**FIN**


	3. Histoire de canapé

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : canapé, amitié, légère romance et ... zoophilie (mais rien de bien méchant)

Pairing : un garçon et sa bébête favorite ? (vous vous en doutiez aussi)

Statut : série de ficlets sur le même thème.

Rating : heuuu, adult only ?

Disclaimer : non seulement je ne suis pour rien dans la création ou la propriété des personnages (que J. K. Rowling se garde son sorcier binoclard) mais en plus, je en touche absolument aucun rond pour ce que vous allez lire. Si c'est pas malheureux, ça.

**Histoire de canapé**

C'était un moment comme on les apprécie avec délice. L'hiver était tombé sur le château sans crier gare et la neige recouvrait maintenant le parc d'un manteau blanc. Dans les salles communes, on se réfugiait autour des feux de cheminé, on se laissait porter par l'insouciance de Noël qui approchait à grands pas. Dans la tour de Gryffondor, la salle commune se vidait petit à petit, tous ceux qui s'étaient installé devant la cheminée finissant par s'endormir, bercés par les flammes dansantes.

Remus avait finit par se retrouver seul sur le canapé face au feu de bois crépitant, puisqu'il ne contemplait pas les flammes mais les délires de l'auteur du _Manuel de Magie Théorique_, illustre homme qui avait probablement finit ses jours fou à lier et avait cherché à faire subir le même sort à des générations entières d'élèves.

A côté de lui, James lorgnait sur la table de travail, occupée par un groupe de fille, et peaufinait une stratégie d'approche depuis une bonne heure. Et Remus se dit que, une heure ou trois minutes de stratégie revenaient au même : James se prendrait un râteau. _N'est pas Sirius qui veut _songea-t-il. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sirius. Le nez par terre, un gros chien noir occupait le tapis devant l'âtre, un gros chien noir errant qui suivait parfois James dans le château. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait jamais rien soupçonné, et personne n'avait signalé la présence de l'animal à un professeur.

James se retourna carrément, pour avoir les trois filles qui travaillaient en ligne de mire. Au même moment, le chien noir vint poser sa tête sur les genoux du garçon et lui adressa un regard de chien battu (qu'il n'était pas) insoutenable. Profitant de l'occasion pour se défiler, James Potter transféra le museau de Patmol de ses genoux à ceux de Remus.

- Patmol veut un câlin, expliqua-t-il à Remus qui sursauta.

- Qu'il aille voir son meilleur pote. Ronchonna Remus, vexé d'avoir été surpris.

- Son meilleur pote va aller conter fleurette à une jolie fille, alors pour les câlins, il n'y a plus que toi !

- Et Peter ?

- Peter est en train d'exploser les records de retenue avec McGonagall ! C'était à son tour de prendre pour nos conneries. Ne te plains pas, c'est toi qui avais suggéré ce système des punitions tournantes pour ne pas être tous en retenue le même soir.

Remus soupira. Sur le moment, cette rotation dans l'attribution des punitions lui avait semblé une bonne idée.

Le chien vint se blottir entre les jambes de son ami. L'ami en question lui assena un regard noir, puisqu'il avait déjà subi les élans bestiaux de son ami quelques semaines auparavant et qu'il trouvait que la salle commune n'était pas le lieux pour remettre ça. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun lieu pour « remettre ça ». En fait, « remettre ça » était une possibilité qu'il excluait catégoriquement de son esprit.

- Si tu as une sale idée derrière la tête, je te conseille de retourner rapidement sur ton tapis.

Un grognement candide lui assura que Sirius avait une idée derrière la tête et qu'il allait s'arranger pour la mettre à exécution sans lui laisser d'autre choix. D'une, l'esprit d'un chien était bien plus téméraire et joueur que celui d'un sorcier de quinze ans (quoique...). De deux, si Remus n'avait pas envie de se faire embêter, il n'avait qu'à lui foutre un coup de tatane dans le museau et voilà tout. D'accord, il passerait pour un bourreau des animaux devant tout le monde, mais sa pureté était à ce prix.

Doucement, il cala sa gueule dans le creux des genoux de son ami et émit une petite plainte tristounette qui aurait fait craquer tout un régiment d'officiers SS. Mais Remus devait avoir un truc que les SS ne connaissaient pas, parce qu'il resta de marbre, remuant un peu le genoux pour le faire décrocher. À nouveau une petite plainte d'animal battu s'éleva et quelques têtes se tournèrent pour savoir ce qui ses passait sur le canapé. Remus déposa les armes et laissa le chien baver sur son pantalon d'uniforme. Et un grognement rauque de victoire signala que le chien était parvenu à ses fins.

- Tu peux rigoler, mais si tu me touches, je hurle que tu as essayé de me mordre, et plus de cabot dans la salle commune !

_Ben voyons_, fit l'oeil malicieux de Patmol, pour autant qu'un œil de chien puisse être malicieux. _Comme si tu pouvais me passer de moi !_

Le chien posa sournoisement les pattes avant de part et d'autre des cuisses de Remus et en profita pour fourrer son museau un peu plus loin entre ses jambes. Une part définitivement humaine de son cerveau de chien se demandait tout de même s'il pouvait rééditer l'exploit du lac sans être découvert par les autres élèves. Et une part notoirement canine de lui-même lui disait que oui, qu'il devait marquer son territoire et relever les défis qu'on lui opposait. Il progressa donc, parvenant à se caler pile entre les cuisses de Remus, les pattes avant griffant les coussins du canapé pour tenir.

Il ne put aller plus loin, le bout d'une baguette magique vint se poser sur le haut de son crâne, . Remus dardait sur lui un regard meurtrier que ses joues rouges et ses lèvres frémissantes rendait un peu moins terrifiant tout de même. Meurtrier, peut-être mais excité, sûrement.

- Essaye un peu et je t'assure que tu le regretteras.

Patmol opéra d'abord un retrait stratégique et puis, sans l'annoncer, il saisit avidement la main qui tenait la baguette entre ses crocs, mordillant le bout des doigts avec malice, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses envies de mordre un bon coup, envie purement animale tout à fait à l'opposé des intentions premières de Sirius. Sirius qui, par ailleurs, souriait intérieurement : à partir du moment où il gardait bien en tête ses penchants humains, les instincts purement canins restaient aux vestiaires. Ou presque. Bon, pour simplifier, il avait cessé de se demander si c'était le côté chien ou le côté homme qui décidait, à partir du moment où il trouvait son plaisir en tripotant Remus, il continuait.

Et si en plus, Remus faisait juste semblant de ne pas vouloir, c'était tout bénéf !

D'un mouvement tout aussi brusque brusque du bras, Remus se dégagea, récoltant une petite morsure involontaire au passage. Pas désorienté pour deux sous, Patmol en profita pour venir chatouiller le ventre du garçon de son museau. Or, il est bien connu que les chatouillis sur la peau fine du ventre a toujours un effet positif sur le mental : ça fait rire, ça amuse, ça met de bonne humeur, et après on rigole en buvant une bierraubeurre. Sauf dans le cas très spéciale où on se trouve dans un canapé, face au feu, dos au public, et qu'on s'appelle Remus Lupin, qu'on a quinze ans, qu'on a plein d'hormones de partout qui encombrent le cerveau. Bref, Remus laissa échapper un couinement de surprise, puis un grognement d'inconfort et enfin, une plainte de pur plaisir.

Le contact de la langue râpeuse, Patmol entre ses jambes, et lui incapable de résister, ça lui rappelait trop de souvenirs pour qu'il puisse rester maître de lui.

La langue râpeuse de Patmol se glissa sans difficulté sous la chemise, mouillant le tissu et la peau, car Patmol, bien que téméraire et fou comme tous les cabots, n'était pas complètement con non plus et choisit de se lancer dans de nouvelles explorations plutôt que de rééditer l'exploit du lac : ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'heure.

Remus de son côté avait saisit toute la perversité du chien (depuis un petit bout de temps déjà) et se trouvait face à un cruel dilemme : s'il faisait le moindre bruit, tout le monde les verrait et il passerait lui pour un pervers mais s'il se taisait sans broncher, il serait à nouveau la proie des pulsions bestiales de son ami. Il jeta un regard désespéré par dessus son épaule, histoire de s'assurer que tout le monde se foutait de ce qui se passait devant la cheminée. Heureusement que le plan drague de James faisait diversion. Est-ce qu'ils se seraient concertés ? Non, James était bien trop pur pour ça.

- Patmol !

Le grondement qui lui arriva aux oreilles faisait exactement un « chuuut » pressant.

La langue chatouilleuse repassa sous la chemise d'uniforme du garçon, allant plus loin cette fois,

arrête tu vas la salir.

Un mordillement sur le bouton et Remus porta instinctivement la main à sa boutonnière.

- Arrête, tu vas les casser ! C'est ma chemise d'uniforme !

- Grnf, fit le chien, tout content de l'effet produit. Et il rajouta un aboiement rauque qui voulait exactement expliquer à son ami que s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit à essayer des sorts de couture, il avait tout intérêt à déboutonner tout seul les boutons en question.

- Tu me le paieras, chuchota Remus en laissant le chien faire sauter les boutons les uns après les autres et en l'aidant, histoire de limiter les dégâts.

Et le museau du chien se frotta immédiatement doucement au ventre découvert, et la langue se lança dans une exploration en règle de toute la peau nue, et même de celle qui s'évertuait à rester cachée sous la chemise.

La baguette magique ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu'elle lui échappa des mains et tomba sur un des coussins du canapé. Au moment même où Patmol arrachait deux boutons supplémentaires à la chemise et amorça un léchouillement taquin sur un des tétons de son ami.

- Je ne suis pas une fille, Patmol, ça ne va absolument rien me faire ! Protesta ce dernier.

Un aboiement moqueur, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au rire de Sirius accueillit cette remarque. Un rire canin qui semblait dire « mais bien sûr, alors pourquoi tu frissonne du haut en bas depuis tout à l'heure ? ».

Ha ben si, en fait, pensa Remus bien malgré lui. Il se sentait trembler comme une feuille, au rythme des allers et venues de la langue chaude et mouillée de Patmol. Il eut une pensée fugace pour le reste des élèves présents dans la salle commune et ferma la bouche, serrant les dents, les mâchoires crispées à l'extrême.

Comme s'il l'avait remarqué, Patmol se fit plus insistant, allant même jusqu'à mordiller les bouts de chair rougis, à croire qu'il voulait faire payer son silence à sa victime. Mais la dite victime se reprit avec une débauche d'efforts surhumains et fit entre ses dents :

- Si je fait un seul bruit, on est morts tous les deux, pense un peu, bordel.

Et Patmol lâcha un bref aboiement de satisfaction, d'une il avait maintenant la certitude que ce qu'il faisait à Remus lui faisait du bien, de deux, il venait d'entendre le pur Lunard dire « bordel » pour la première et peut-être dernière fois de sa vie, et cela valait le coup et les risques qu'il avait pris.

Et puis, Remus frémissait sous la caresse rugueuse, serrant les mains sur le cuir du canapé, crispant les doigts de pieds dans ses chaussures, et fermant les yeux à s'en faire mal, tant il se sentait bien, tant il tremblait de plaisir.

Il essayait de se retenir mais son corps refusait d'entendre raison, laissant le chien disposer de son corps selon son bon vouloir, cédant peu à peu aux abysses du plaisir... et oui, s'il continuait ainsi, ils seraient obligés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, rééditer le coup du lac.

Une claque retentissante résonna dans la salle commune, et une exclamation outrée s'éleva depuis la table de travail, tirant Remus de son inconscience extatique.

- Hors de ma vue, Potter !

- Ça va, ça va ! Pas la peine de t'énerver pour ça. T'as tes règles, Evans ?

Avant de se prendre une nouvelle gifle (ou pire encore), James vint retrouver ses amis sur le canapé, s'y affalant en soupirant comme un mec malchanceux en amour. À moitié de dos, Remus reboutonnait fébrilement sa chemise

- Les mecs, cette fille aura ma peau. Il dévisagea Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Remus ? Ça va ? T'es tout rouge.

Le Remus en question lança un regard assassin au chien qui retournait innocemment à son tapis tout en marmonnant un « nan, rien » absolument pas convaincant.

**FIN **


	4. Saison des amours

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : lycanthropie, amitié, légère romance et ... zoophilie (cette fois c'est méchant)

Pairing : gros loup et sa bébête favorite ? (vous vous en doutiez aussi)

Statut : série de ficlets sur le même thème.

Rating : heuuu, adult only ?

Disclaimer : non seulement je ne suis pour rien dans la création ou la propriété des personnages (que J. K. Rowling se garde son sorcier binoclard) mais en plus, je en touche absolument aucun rond pour ce que vous allez lire. Si c'est pas malheureux, ça.

**La saison des amours**

Remus réprima un frisson d'angoisse. C'était _la_ nuit. Il avait eu des maux de ventre toute la journée, et se sentait de plus en plus faible depuis cinq jour : les signes ne trompaient pas. Et puis, aussi, il cochait discrètement les jours sur un calendrier avec chaque jour de pleine lune entouré en rouge. Comme une fille compte les jours pour ses règles, avait fait Sirius en rigolant. Peter avait imperceptiblement sourit, plus compatissant que moqueur, ce dont Remus lui avait été gré, James avait dit « quel rapport avec les règles ? », n'ayant pas autant de connaissances de la nature humaine et des cycles menstruels que ses amis et Remus avait renoncé à lui expliquer. Sirius avait ricané fièrement de sa boutade, récompensé de sa camaraderie par un coup de pied dans le genoux et un regard haineux. Si Remus avait su, à l'époque, que son expression meurtrie et déçue faisait un bien meilleur effet sur son ami, il l'aurait utilisée sans le moindre remord. Mais, dans l'ignorance, il ne se doutait pas un instant qu'il attisait encore l'esprit taquin (voir franchement chiant) de Sirius en agissant ainsi.

La pleine lune serait pour ce soir et cette perspective lui donnait envie de vomir. D'ailleurs, il allait vomir. Il tira la bassine de sous le lit d'infirmerie dans lequel il était alité pour se vider l'estomac dedans. Quelle puissance perverse avait un jour déclaré que les loups-garou, en plus d'être des loups-garou, ce qui était déjà plutôt pas mal, souffriraient de tous les maux du monde : migraines, vomissements, nausées, saignements de nez, tremblements et bien d'autres, et ce à chaque transformation.

Son estomac ayant finalement rendu tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité depuis le matin, et même un peu plus, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne restait absolument plus rien dans son estomac, pas même la bile, Remus se recoucha en sueur.

Il aurait pu continuer d'agoniser comme ça pendant quelques heures, si son meilleur ami n'était entrée dans l'infirmerie, par le passage de la cheminée, faut-il préciser.

- On est le vingt et un !

Remus lui lança un regard à la fois morne et méfiant.

- Je sais. Si c'est pour m'annoncer que c'est aussi la pleine lune, je te préviens tout de suite que j'en avais déjà la vague intuition.

Sans relever l'ironie, Sirius s'affala sur le lit d'à côté. Il savait que toute approche, même purement amicale, n'était pas sans risque. Entre les épisodes du lac et du canapé, son ami faisait preuve à son égard d'une suspicion de tous les instants complètement inexpliquée.

- Et c'est le printemps !

- Formidable, grogna Remus, vaguement fatigué par son ami et énervé à l'idée qu'il séchait encore les cours, à quelques mois des examens.

Sirius sourit. Il en arrivait au cœur du problème.

- C'est le printemps, et Cornedrue qui n'est qu'un jeune cerf plein d'ardeur va passer sa nuit à bramer à la lune.

- Va t'en. Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me dire, marmonna Remus qui se demanda une fois de plus en quoi violer toutes les règles de discipline était le passe-temps favori de ses amis.

- Je te propose de laisser notre amie la souris courir après Cornedrue et lui mordiller les jarrets pour l'empêcher de courir la gueuse dans la forêt interdite, expliqua Sirius d'un air frondeur assorti d'un sourire parfaitement enjôleur. Et nous, pendant ce temps, pourrons jouer au loup.

Un coup violent et bien placé exprima tout le bien que Remus pensait de cette proposition.

- Remus tu ne sais pas à côté de quoi tu passes, siffla le pauvre ami, plié en deux, sans rien perdre de son sourire.

- Non, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas encore !

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

**OoOoOo**

La cabane hurlante empestait le moisi, à tel point que Remus s'était parfois demandé si l'odeur n'avait pas été créée artificiellement pour dissuader les plus téméraires de venir y rôder. Mais il avait l'odorat sensible et l'approche de la nuit n'arrangeait rien. Il sentit avant de la voir la lune se lever, et le premier rayon de l'astre nocturne vint se poser sur sa peau, lui arrachant un gémissement malheureux.

La transformation lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. C'était, comme toujours, insupportable. La peau qui tiraille, les yeux qui brûlent, la sensation de perdre la raison... et puis cet instant incertain, lorsque tout de l'humain ne s'est pas encore envolé alors que le corps du loup est bel et bien là. Lunard poussa un long hurlement de loup, saisi de la rage du loup-garou et de son envie irrépressible de mordre.

Dans le silence tout à fait relatif de la nuit, un bruit de galopade raisonna dans les souterrains sous la cabane, le bruit des sabots qu'un seul animal pouvait produire : Cornedrue. Avant qu'il ait pu se retourner pour accueillir ses amis, une masse informe lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol, plantant des pattes griffues dans son dos, et mordant sans hésitation son échine. Ils roulèrent sur le sol quelques mètre plus loin luttant joyeusement pour la domination, qu'aucun n'obtint puisque les deux autres vinrent les interrompre. Avec force couinements, Peter leur rappela qu'ils avaient prévu de sortir et la nuit s'annonçait courte, puisque la lune se coucherait tôt en cette période. Cédant aux « Iiiiiiiik iiiik iiiik » surexcités de leur rat, les trois autres empruntèrent le tunnel en sens inverse. Vers le parc du château.

Effectivement, la nature embaumait le printemps revenu. Plus pragmatiquement, la grande majorité des bêbêtes qui peuplaient le parc du château et les bois environnants étaient en période de rut, sauf les araignées géantes, mais c'est une autre histoire. Même les serpents se lovaient entre les pierres en poussant des sifflements surexcités, c'est vous dire si les quatre mammifères ne pouvaient échapper au déferlement de vie général, submergés par les débordements phéromonaux de la saison des amours. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas des masses de louves dans le parc, les temps étant révolus où l'on chassait volontiers le _canis lupus_ dans les forêts pour l'empêcher de bouffer les moutons. Il n'y avait pas non plus de chiens errants, ou alors ils évitaient instinctivement le secteur, vu que les araignées géantes, ça fait de mauvais voisins. En revanche, les biches étaient légions, très appréciées par les licornes comme camarades de jeux, et prêtes à répondre à l'appel de la nature et à celui du beau mâle qui le pousserait.

Cornedrue lutta bien quelques secondes contre la nature et puis sur un « reeeeuuuuhhhh ! » retentissant, s'élança en direction de la forêt interdite, suivit par les trois autres, complètement désespérés par la conduite de leur ami. Définitivement pas sortable, le James. C'est pas comme ça qu'il se trouvera une copine.

Alors qu'ils allaient se laisser distancer, Patmol fit comprendre d'un grognement impérieux à Queudver que se serait bien qu'il ne le laisse pas partir seul et le petit rongeur disparut entre les rochers mousseux à la poursuite du cerf. Ensuite le chien expliqua très sérieusement à Lunard que c'était mieux ainsi dans un aboiement traduisible par « on fait deux groupes de deux ? »

Patmol étant forcément resté auprès de son cousin-loup avec des idées que la morale réprouve, il avait simplement oublié que le loup-garou sous cette forme était plus grand, plus lourd, plus fort, plus puissant que n'importe quel cabot. Réflexion faite, il aurait dû se concentrer sur les confrontations « de chien à homme », parce que le « entre chien et loup » ne s'annonçait pas en sa faveur. Surtout lorsque le loup en question est, pour la première fois de son existence de loup, en présence d'un autre animal lors d'une période de l'année propice aux rapprochements des corps. Il le comprit alors qu'il commençait à titiller le loup, lui mordillant les flanc, et fut brutalement jeté au sol. Visiblement, le côté humain de Lunard cherchait encore à donner un autre exutoire aux passions animales qui l'animaient : flanquer une bonne leçon à ce canidé un peu trop entreprenant par exemple. Et, en guise de saine vengeance, Lunard lui fit mordre la poussière.

Ils se battirent bien quelques heures, emportés par la nuit, bien loin au plus profond de la forêt interdite, bien plus loin que là où ils avaient l'habitude de se limiter, là où on ne croise guère que des créatures dont il est préférable de taire le nom. Et des animagi en rut, mais c'est plus rare.

Ils avaient semés leurs compagnons depuis longtemps, s'enfonçant seuls dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite. Le loup reprit à nouveau le dessus, renversant le chien sous lui. Ce à quoi le pauvre animal (celui qui supportait tout le poids de l'autre, suivez un peu !) répondit par un grognement hargneux, outragé, contestataire, moqueur et pervers tout à la fois. Rendu complètement imperméable aux subtilités du langage de nos amis les chiens par sa métamorphose et son retour à une nature bien moins réceptive et bien plus dominatrice, Lunard montra des crocs impressionnants, réduisant l'animagus au silence obéissant. Y'a pas à tortiller, les canines, ça force le respect !

Le loup bloqua un instant toute possibilité de mouvement du chien et puis le laissa un peu plus libre. Car le loup est calculateur et il savait que l'autre profiterait du moindre espace de liberté pour fuir ventre à terre et la queue entre les jambes. Ce qui ne manquât pas. Ce qu'il attendait. Et immédiatement après que le chien fut à nouveau sur ses pattes, le loup lui sauta littéralement dessus, le bloquant sous lui. Et là Patmol réalisa la maladresse de sa manœuvre de fuite : il s'était proprement mis Lunard à dos, littéralement. Il aurait bien mieux fait de rester sur le dos, soumis mais intouchable, ou du moins, pas sans combattre. Mais là, il exposait son arrière train à l'agresseur et son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des positions pour échapper à un loup en rut. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, avant d'être écrasé contre le sol, étouffant presque sous le poids du loup-garou, de puissantes mâchoires lui enserrèrent le cou dans un message on ne peut plus clair : « bouge pas ». Les pattes avant du loup lui bloquaient les siennes, le forçant à plier pour ne pas se faire mal. _Le loup garou est plus grand que le loup ordinaire._ Pourquoi cette partie de leur cour de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal lui revenait pile à cet instant ? Peut-être parce qu'il en avait un spécimen sur le dos.

En une fraction de seconde, il réalisa qu'il était lui-même très excité par tout cela, que, pour une fois, Remus ne repoussait pas ses avances : il les dépassait, que c'était très étrange cette excitation de chien, et que l'excitation d'un loup-garou était encore plus étrange, surtout quand elle se matérialise par un pénis de loup qui cherche à entrer en lui. Et lorsque ce fut fait, il n'étouffa aucun hurlement, aucun glapissement de surprise, de douleur et de révolte, il les laissa sortir. Tout en tentant désespérément de se dégager de la prise du loup en mordant ses pattes avant, Patmol sentit son corps se déchirer, transpercé de toute part, la douleur irradiant de son arrière train.

Sa seule pensée fut pour regretter amèrement de n'avoir pas choisi la forme d'ours pour animagus.

Et au petit matin, comme dit la belle histoire d'Alphonse Daudet, « le loup l'a mangée ». Inutile de dire que ce matin-là, Sirius se sentit une immense pitié et une non moins grande sympathie pour la pauvre chèvre de Monsieur Seguin. _Putain de loup_, maugréa-t-il en lui même et en se relevant de leur lit d'aiguille de pin avec de douloureuses difficultés. _Il lui a probablement fait des saloperies toute la nuit à la chevrette. __Saleté de loup-garou_, continua-t-il, _devraient être retenus en cage_.  
Il se mis debout, manquant de hurler de douleur. Ce truc était mortel. Dire que la veille, ça le faisait rêver. _C'est pas au rayon « pratiques sexuelles » que ça se range, c'est l'alternative idéale au Doloris, oui ! Et encore, le Doloris est un sortilège impardonnable, alors que ça, à part sur un mineur, c'est tout à fait permis.  
_Il reprit ses esprits petit à petit, remarquant que le soleil était loin d'être levé, c'était cet instant si particulier où il ne fait plus nuit mais pas encore jour. _Entre chien et loup_, ricana Sirius pour lui-même. D'ailleurs, en parlant de loup, une silhouette bien connue se profila dans la lueur encore pâle de l'aube.

- Alors, on revient sur les lieux de son crime ? Fit le garçon d'une voix lugubre.

- Idiot. Je te rappelle que je ne conserve pas mes vêtements lors de mes transformations, moi.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche dans le vide et se trouva très con. L'idée que Remus ait pu se réveiller entièrement nu en pleine forêt avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de savoureux.

- Ha ouais.

- Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Gné ? Pour le coup, la question le prenait de court.

- Arrête ça ! Je ne garde pas de souvenirs clairs et précis de mes actes en tant que loup. Et s'il faut attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour que ça me revienne, j'ai plus qu'à me résigner maintenant.

Sirius acquiesça sans discrétion, il valait mieux que Remus ne sût jamais ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là.

- Mais grâce à votre amitié à tous, je ne suis plus seul et je ne vis plus un drame continuel, continua-t-il, sans une once d'ironie dans la voix. Est-ce que tu réalise que je ne redoute plus mes transformations parce que je sais que vous êtes là et que vous veillez sur moi ? Alors raconte-moi ce que j'ai fait cette nuit, comme à chaque fois.

- Lunard, on est amis ?

- Et tu demandes encore après le couplet larmoyant que je viens de débiter ?

- Puisqu'on est amis, ne me demande jamais ce que tu as fait cette nuit.

Le regard suppliant que lui adressa Remus le hanterait toute sa vie mais Sirius se jura de ne jamais dire un mot de ce triste épisode.

- Rem..

- Sirius, je te fais confiance, tu sais.

Tout troublé de l'aveu si touchant, Sirius oublia de se demander si c'était le fait d'avoir à moitié violé son ami sous sa forme de chien qui rendait Remus si doux ce matin-là, ou si c'était son état normal qu'il avait abandonné quelques semaines durant pour cause de harcellement de sa part. Il eut presque malgré lui un sourire cajoleur et passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus, s'attirant un regard courroucé.

- Retourne à la cabane, sinon Pomfresh va prendre une crise. On se retrouve cet après-midi.

- Ouais, marmonna le garçon en se dégageant, le rouge aux joues.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Sirius se releva finalement, en grimaçant, et se traîna lamentablement vers le château. _Quel retour triomphant ! La queue entre les jambes, ben ouais, pas loin._ Dans le hall, James lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Tu le croira jamais ! Fit-il avec un sourire niais.

- Tu t'es tapé une biche cette nuit ? Grogna Sirius.

- Comment t'as deviné ? Balbutia candidement James, en détournant le regard.

- C'est le printemps. Expliqua sombrement le garçon en constatant qu'il était trop tard pour retourner se coucher et trop tôt pour aller déjeuner. Cruelle heure._ Entre chien et loup. _

Laissant son ami savourer cette expérience inédite, Sirius lui passa devant pour rejoindre les dortoirs. Tant pis, il sécherait les premiers cours.

La voix inquiète de James le retint.

- Sirius, c'est.... c'est Lunard qui t'a fait ça ?

- Ça quoi ? Tenta désespérément le garçon.

- T'as vu comment tu marches, marmonna James en fronçant les sourcils. On dirait que tu t'es assis sur un feu de cheminée !

Sirius rougit du menton jusqu'au front, prenant d'un seul coup une teinte d'un joli carmin sans nuances. Mais après tout, ils en étaient aux confidences sur le sexe et le printemps, James comprendrait. Ou plutôt, il ne comprendrait rien et c'était très bien comme ça.

- Merde ! Ouais c'est lui.

- Faut que t'ailles voir Pomfresh, là.

- Hein ? T'es malade !

James l'attrapa par le bras, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, l'air angoissé.

- Ça peut-être hyper grave les morsures de loup-garou, tu sais.

- Les morsures ?

- Ben, il t'a mordu, non ? C'est pour ça que t'as mal.

- Heuu... James tu ne... t'es trop...

Sirius bafouilla encore trois secondes avant d'éclater de rire, les larmes aux yeux, plié en deux, le souffle court, se traînant vers la tour des Gryffondor en gloussant. À tout prendre, ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise nuit que ça.

**FIN**


	5. Un ami qui a du chien

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : attouchements, amitié, légère romance et ... zoophilie (mais rien de bien méchant)

Pairing : un garçon et sa bébête favorite ? (vous vous en doutiez aussi)

Statut : série de ficlets sur le même thème.

Rating : heuuu, adult only ?

Disclaimer : non seulement je ne suis pour rien dans la création ou la propriété des personnages (que J. K. Rowling se garde son sorcier binoclard) mais en plus, je ne touche absolument aucun rond pour ce que vous allez lire. Si c'est pas malheureux, ça.

NA : special guest avec Sevy !! pour Cricri qui ne perd rien pour attendre.

**Un ami qui a du chien**

Il est de notoriété publique que la tour Gryffondor n'est pas le meilleur des lieux pour travailler (demandez donc à Hermione). Mais certains soirs, c'est encore pire. Genre, les soirs de veille de grand match, Gryffondor versus Serpentard, les soirs où les chants et cris de guerre retentissent, les gosiers étant largement arrosés de bièraubeurre.

D'ordinaire, Remus participait avec joie à ces soirées dionysiaques. Sauf que là, il avait écopé d'une retenue la veille qui l'avait retardé dans son travail, et trois rouleaux sur les _traitements des blessures magiques et leur découverte _devaient être rendus le lendemain, et ne pouvaient pas se faire tous seuls (il avait essayé).

Il avait donc investi la salle de repos des préfets, un des privilèges les plus appréciables dû à son statut, et s'acharnait sur la traduction approximative d'un mage du quinzième siècle. À ses pieds ronflait un gros chien noir qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de se glisser derrière lui sans prévenir et se faufiler dans la salle. Mais au fond, il ne s'en plaignait pas trop, une présence, même animale et endormie, c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Il travaillait depuis bien assez longtemps à son goût et repoussa le bouquin devant lui, posa sa plume et s'étira sur sa chaise en étouffant un bâillement.

- Cinq minutes de pause !

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol couvert de moquette (encore un privilège de préfet) s'approcha de la cheminée, pas qu'il fasse vraiment froid mais c'était tout de même très agréable.

- Ils doivent avoir commencé depuis longtemps, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Connaissant James, il se pourrait même qu'ils aient déjà terminé.

Un glapissement grondeur s'éleva à côté de lui et il sursauta, croyant un instant que Patmol s'était réveillé, avant de réaliser qu'il devait rêver.

- C'est marrant comme les chiens ont l'air de faire des rêves trépidants, murmura-t-il en passant la main dans le pelage d'encre du chien.

Il l'observa en souriant, dépassant largement les cinq minutes qu'il s'était accordé. Il trouvait ça tellement attendrissant, ce gros chien noir qui poussait des petits gémissements, des grognements aigus qu'on aurait plutôt mis dans la « bouche » d'un chihuahua. Doucement, il tiraillait les poils sur le dos de l'animagus. Il finit par lui attraper la gorge d'un geste tendre pour pouvoir lui gratter sous le menton. Il savait que Sirius... enfin Patmol adorait ça.

- Espèce de débile ! À cause de toi je ne vais jamais rendre ce devoir à temps.

Il reçut l'haleine âcre et chaude du chien en pleine figure et se détourna en grimaçant.

_J'avais oublié combien il pouvait puer quand il est comme ça !_ Il hésita un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il avait fait bien pire, et que c'était un peu tard pour protester contre l'haleine fétide des chiens. Une petite voix perverse qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui souffla même que Sirius devait avoir bien meilleure haleine sous sa forme humaine et que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il la chassa d'un geste mental mais impérieux et se concentra sur le gratouillement du ventre de Patmol. Là où les poils étaient plus fins, plus doux et un tout petit plus clairs, il passait la main comme s'il tirait un écheveau de laine.

Pourquoi fallut-il que ce soit à cet instant précis qu'il dut revoir une scène plus qu'embarrassant qu'il pensait avoir laissé au bord du lac ? Sûrement pour d'excellentes raisons. Toujours est-il qu'il se surprit à rougir d'un seul coup, les joues en feu, les mains moites et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Il contempla Patmol qui glapissait toujours... mouais, vu comme ça c'était un chien ordinaire et se faire peloter par lui était une perversion pure et simple. Mais les trois quart du temps, c'était un beau garçon de seize ans, et son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas Patmol qui agit, c'est Sirius, c'est l'humain qui décide de ce que l'animal fait, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Et puis, les oreilles écarlates, il se força à regarder précisément le ventre rebondi du chien duquel il n'avait pas ôté sa main.

Si Sirius avait pu lui faire... des choses, pensa-t-il pudiquement, lui aussi pouvait très bien revendiquer le droit à... explorer un tant soit peu l'animal. _Dans son sommeil, il ne verra que du feu,_ songea-t-il l'espace d'un instant. _Et même s'il s'en rend compte, ce sera bien fait pour lui, c'est lui qui a commencé !_ Se justifia-t-il, d'un argument terriblement mature.

- Franchement, soupira le sorcier à voix haute, tu as choisi la meilleure part ! Y'a rien d'intéressant à faire sur un cabot comme toi. Et toi t'as profité de moi comme tu voulais mais sans rien me permettre !

Comme réagissant aux reproches, le chien se retourna sur le dos, battant l'air de ses pattes.

- Crétin de chien.

- Arff !

- C'est pas une réponse ça !

En fait de réponse, il mit un grosse minute à réaliser, choqué, que la position de Patmol était proprement indécente. Shocking !

- T'es obligé de dormir la queue à l'air, toi ?

Mais sa voix tremblait et il remerciait le ciel que personne ne fut présent dans la salle pour voir à quel point un chien pouvait le troubler.

Il osa un coup d'œil en coin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas à quoi ça ressemblait, mais c'était tout de même son ami qui dormait. Bizarrement, se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de Sirius et pas d'un vulgaire épagneul breton ordinaire l'excitait passablement.

_Encore heureux, si je suis dans cet état pour un chien, c'est le début de la fin. Bon, pour mon meilleur ami, c'est pas beaucoup plus moral mais au moins on reste entre humains. _

Mais il avait déjà vu Sirius nu. Si ça ne le dégouttait pas, ça ne le mettait pas non plus dans tous ses états.

_Oui, mais il est pas pareil que celui d'un gars. Bon, c'est normal aussi, c'est un chien. Ça pendouille pas chez les chiens, c'est plus petit aussi._ Il contempla longuement l'attribut en question, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire la comparaison. C'était poilu. _Ça doit être doux, se dit-il en rosissant. Duveteux, peut-être soyeux. Doux. Sauf le bout. _

Il approcha la main presque malgré lui, l'air de rien. Il savait que sa nonchalance affectée ne tromperait personne, mais de toute façon, il était seul. Il s'efforça sans aucun succès de regarder ailleurs que le sexe de l'animal qui affleurait timidement, mais ses yeux revenaient à chaque fois dessus, avides, curieux.

Il passa deux doigts hésitants, effleurant à peine la hampe de chair recouverte de poils longs et drus. Pas si doux que ça. Il sentait le membre palpiter sous ses doigts, ou alors c'était lui qui tremblait, ce qui était plus que probable vu son état de nervosité.

Avec hésitation, il remonta jusqu'au bout de chair rose, tapotant fébrilement la peau tendue. C'était moite, un peu humide, roide. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir prendre autant de plaisir pervers à caresser un chien. Sauf que c'est Sirius. _Et c'est lui qui a commencé_, rappela-t-il dans un coin de sa tête.

Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit le sexe frémir pour de bon, se raidir, mais n'enleva pas sa main pour autant. Il n'avait plus rien de flasque maintenant, et Remus reconnut les signes de plaisir qu'il connaissait lui-même plutôt bien. Un homme adulte peut avoir entre trois et huit érections pendant son sommeil, se souvint-il pour l'avoir lu quelque part. _Pour un chien aussi, ça a pas l'air de le réveiller._ Ça lui arracha un sourire, _si Sirius savait..._

Il n'aurait cessé son tripotage pour rien au monde lorsqu'un bruit retenti dans le couloir. Un bruit de pas rapides, sonores, pas discrets quoi. Un bruit de pas de quelqu'un qui devait en avoir marre de voir les Gryffondor massacrer les Serpentard au quidditch et avait choisi pile leur couloir pour se promener. Ou pire, un préfet qui, pour les mêmes raisons, venait trouver refuge dans les salles prévues à ses pairs.

Oups. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse, reprit contenance, rouvrit son bouquin sur la table, histoire de faire croire qu'il travaillait activement. C'était le cas, mais pas scolairement. Il réalisa subitement que la présence de Patmol allait poser problème. Les animaux non signalés aux directeurs de maisons étaient interdits. Et le grand chien noir des Gryffondor aurait eu du mal à être déclaré aux profs.

Que faire ? Jouer la prudence surtout. Les préfets n'étaient pas tous casse-couilles, mais ils verraient d'un mauvais œil la présence de ce chien dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils pourraient même en appeler au concierge pour le faire sortir, imaginez un peu le boxon. En revanche, ils leur arrivaient à tous d'amener un ami dans les salles réservées aux préfets, ce n'était pas formellement interdit, juste toléré.

Il secoua Patmol.

- Hey ! Pat... Sirius ! Debout ! On a de la visite.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en grommelant et se retransforma presque immédiatement, pile au moment où le visiteur prononçait le mot de passe. En reconnaissant la voix, Remus maudit le ciel et tous ses occupants. Pourquoi _lui _?

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela tombe sur _lui_. Le seul à ne tolérer ni les chiens, ni les amis dans les locaux des préfets, le seul à le détester de tous les préfets, le seul qu'il détestait tout autant, et le seul élève à connaître son secret tout en le haïssant. Et il aurait volontiers passé trois jours en colle plutôt que de le croiser dans ces circonstances. Surtout un soir de match. Le préfet des Serpentards. Il fila un coup de coude à Sirius, histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il devait se tenir à carreau. En cas de bagarre, pas sûr qu'ils s'en sortent. Son assurance s'envola lorsqu'il rencontra la peau de son ami. La peau. La peau nue.

- Ne me dis pas que...

Il lui lança un regard aussi désespéré qu'assassin.

- T'étais en calbute ?

- Hé oui Remimi... ça t'exci...

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de proférer une autre ânerie, Remus poussa Sirius sur une chaise et arracha sa propre chemise d'un geste digne des meilleurs stripteaseurs pour la lui passer de force.

Il allait les voir à moitié à poil, songea Remus, mortifié. Les deux gars qu'il haïssait plus que tout dans cette école à poil dans la salle des préfets. Peu de chance qu'ils s'en sortent sans mal.

Au moins ils échappaient au pire, s'il était entré une seconde plus tôt, il aurait servit de public à la transformation de Sirius. Pas sûr qu'ils auraient échappé à l'exclusion dans ce cas-là.

La porte dérobée disparut pour laisser entrer Severus.

Sirius eut un sourire narquois et Remus sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

_C'est mon châtiment pour avoir tripoté un chien dans son sommeil,_ se dit-il bêtement, sans voir ce qui pouvait y avoir de comique dans cette simple proposition.

Voyant les deux garçons, le Serpentard s'immobilisa et les contempla, d'abord sans comprendre, puis une lueur incrédule au fond des yeux et enfin, un rictus de dégout se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Voir deux êtres qu'il exécrait de toute son âme dans une telle situation ne semblait pas lui inspirer la moindre joie. Il prononça simplement quelques mots, se forçant à ne pas les regarder en face.

- Gryffondor, moins cinquante points, tenue indécente.

Et repartit aussi sec.

Remus bénit le ciel de mille louanges, intérieurement, bien sûr et tira sans ménagement sur sa chemise que Sirius lui rendit sans rechigner. Être en caleçon dans la proximité immédiate de Remus paraissant l'enchanter. Remus se rhabilla sans un mot. Si Rogue était revenu, le match devait être finit. Tous devaient fêter la victoire ou ruminer la défaite. Dans tous les cas, ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir d'autres visites ce soir.

Sirius s'était levé, prêt à partir.

- Hé ben ! Il va en avoir à raconter, ce brave grincheux.

- Sirius ?

- Ouais ?

- Retransforme-toi, je n'ai pas fini.

- Fini quoi ?

**FIN**


	6. Coeur de loup, chien fidèle

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : assistance à loup garou, amitié, légère romance et ... zoophilie (rien de méchant du tout là)

Pairing : un garçon et sa bébête favorite ? (vous vous en doutiez aussi)

Statut : série de ficlets sur le même thème.

Rating : heuuu, adult only ?

Disclaimer : non seulement je ne suis pour rien dans la création ou la propriété des personnages (que J. K. Rowling se garde son sorcier binoclard) mais en plus, je ne touche absolument aucun rond pour ce que vous allez lire. Si c'est pas malheureux, ça.

**Cœur de loup, chien fidèle**

Ils tenaient conseil. Mais un vrai conseil, un conseil d'hommes, de sorciers, un conseil sérieux. Peter frissonnait malgré lui et malgré l'assurance de ses amis. James se frottait les mains, excité, impatient, refoulant une légère appréhension. Sirius dévisageait le quatrième d'entre eux, inquiet, incertain.

« C'est comment ?

- C'est affreux.

Ils hochèrent tous trois la tête.

- Et ça dure longtemps, la transformation ?

- Jusqu'à ce que la lune disparaisse.

- Nan, je veux dire, le moment où tu te transformes, ça prend longtemps de devenir... un vrai loup.

- Oh, je ne sais pas trop en fait. ça me paraît toujours très long mais en fait, c'est juste une transformation. Je dirais... moins de deux minutes.

Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête ensemble.

Sirius cessa de se mordiller les lèvres et posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis que le secret de Remus avait été découvert.

- Ça fait mal ?

Remus soupira et regarda le sol fixement, obstinément.

- C'est...

Il croisa le regard dur de son ami, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- C'est horrible. Il avala sa salive difficilement avant de continuer. Les... les poils de loup sur tout le corps, les griffes et les crocs. Et la faim qui tenaille, l'envie de mordre. C'est affreux. Ça brûle la peau de partout et ça me tire comme si on m'écartelait. Et j'ai... très vite, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle de moi et tout s'efface. Ça devient..._tous suivaient l'explication, la bouche ouverte, attentifs, fascinés_ça devient flou, puis noir, puis je sens que je pars, comme si..._Remus déglutit et ferma les yeux_ Je crois que ça ressemble au moment où on meurt. Je me sens partir sans pouvoir lutter.

Tous observèrent un silence de mort, s'entreregardant avec gravité. Même s'ils pouvaient faire toutes les bêtises du monde, rire de tout, même des menaces de renvoi qu'ils recevaient tous les deux jours, ils savaient où devait s'arrêter la plaisanterie.

- Ce serait moins douloureux si quelqu'un était là pour t'aider, marmonna Sirius.

- Réfléchis un instant, Patmol, si c'était possible, Dumbledore le ferait. N'est-ce pas Remus ?

- Je pense bien. Il a été tellement... bon pour moi.

- Et, puis... Queudver hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre, d'une toute petite voix. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait ça. Qu'on s'est... transformés. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec gravité. Ce soir, ce devait être le soir. Ils avaient enfin atteint leur but, ils pouvaient se transformer chacun à volonté. Ce soir, pour la première fois, ils assisteraient à la transformation de leur ami loup-garou.

Le soir venu, ils avaient précédé Remus dans la cabane hurlante. C'était le moyen le plus sûr, puisqu'ils ignoraient si l'entrée était surveillée pendant les nuits de plein lune. Ils s'étaient soigneusement planqués pendant que madame Pomfresh réconfortaient maladroitement Remus.

Et puis, alors que ce lui-ci observait le ciel noir par la fenêtre avec inquiétude, Sirius s'était doucement glissé derrière lui.

« La pleine lune ?

Remus hocha la tête et sentit un bras lui entourer les épaules.

- On est là. »

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient là, mais n'était-ce pas une folie de les exposer à un tel risque ? Une vague de culpabilité submergea Remus soudainement.

Lentement, les volutes de brumes effilochèrent et la lueur blafarde de l'astre perça les ténèbres.

Le regarde désespéré que lui jeta son ami, il comprit qu'il devait se transformer en vitesse.

Les deux autres régirent aussi rapidement et bientôt, la pièce grinçante s'emplit de claquement des sabots de Cornedrue sur le plancher.

Dans les dernières secondes d'humanité qui lui restaient Remus balbutia à son ami le plus proche quelques mots désespérés.

« S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas vous faire du mal... je... je ne serais pas moi alors si je vous menace, attaque-moi. »

Un grondement sourd lui indiqua que, tout en respectant son opinion, Patmol n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune intention d'en tenir compte.

Remus se retrouva entouré de l'étrange groupe formé d'un cerf, d'un rat et d'un chien. _Manque plus que le loup et on y est tous_, songea-t-il avec un frisson de terreur.

Le gros chien noir frotta son museau contre son jean une dernière fois et recula vivement.

C'était pour bientôt, il pouvait le sentir, les bêtes sentent ces choses là, il savait que la peur et la douleur envahissaient la forme de plus en plus animale de Remus. Un long hurlement lui signala que la transformation commençait véritablement. La silhouette familière de Remus s'effondra sur le sol, se déforma, s'étira monstrueusement. Des griffes crissèrent sur le sol, des grognements bestiaux emplirent la pièce, et le bruit du tissus qu'on déchire sembla durer infiniment longtemps.

Et puis les trois animaux virent avec horreur la bête commencer à retourner ses griffes contre elle-même, poussant de déchirantes plaintes de douleur. Le sang de Patmol ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Sous sa forme de chien, il gardait toute sa bonne volonté et son but en tête : soulager ses souffrances de Remus. Cette chose qui l'effrayait, qui le terrifiait, qui lui faisait profondément pitié, cette chose c'était avant tout son ami.

Le chien noir se jeta sur le loup alors qu'il allait se relever et le plaqua sur le sol, faisait craquer dangereusement le plancher vermoulus. Il s'étala aussi largement que possible sur le loup, façon « carpette » et attendit patiemment qu'un peu de calme revienne dans la tête de Lunard.

Songeant soudainement qu'il pouvait peut-être y mettre du sien pour soulager les souffrance du pauvre animal, il commença à lui mordiller affectueusement la peau rugueuse du loup. De sa langue râpeuse, il creusa un sillon dans les poils de loup qui avaient envahi sa poitrine nue. Il lapa d'abord le torse, empêchant Lunard de se griffer, puis la gorge, la gueule, le museau. Au milieu du fracas et de la panique qui présidaient à cette étrange scène, il réalisa avec stupéfaction que c'était tout sauf dérangeant à ses yeux. L'image de Remus se superposait presque naturellement à celle du loup et c'est s'imaginant qu'il enlaçait Remus qu'il supporta les coups de griffes et les morsures de l'animal.

Et puis il fourra une de ses pattes dans les puissantes mâchoires du loup. Tant pis, il en serait quitte pour un bras cassé le lendemain, mais c'était peu de chose pour faire un peu de bien à son ami.

Il s'écrasa tout bonnement sur l'animal. Oui, l'animal, car il n'avait plus rien de commun avec leur ami. Avec le jeune sorcier de quinze ans. Il mêla ses pattes aux siennes, et il le lapa littéralement jusqu'à ce que plus un son de souffrance ne sorte de cette gueule monstrueusement béante. Cela dura quelques dizaines de minutes, cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être toute la nuit. Calmé, rasséréné, soulagé, le loup pu enfin se relever et reconnaître ses compagnons.

Pour le première fois, il ne pleurait pas, il ne se réveillait pas nu, blessé et en larmes. En fait si, il était nu, bien sûr, blessé, naturellement, et les larmes coulaient malgré lui, mais son cœur ne le brûlait plus comme avant.

À côté de lui, à quelques mètres, James et Peter s'engueulait sur l'air du « mais a-t-on idée d'être si petit ! » et « a-t-on idée d'être si grand et maladroit » ; il devait comprendre plus tard que, dans la promiscuité de la cabane hurlante, Cornedrue avait écrasé la queue de Queudver (ce qui devait être très douloureux).

De l'autre côté, un regard inquiet et cajoleur le couvait. Sirius semblait attendre son réveil sans prêter attention à la dispute des deux autres.

Il se redressa, assis et se couvrit de la cape que Sirius lui tendait. Effectivement, la transformation avait le don de déchiqueter ses vêtements. Il le remercia d'un sourire débordant de reconnaissance. La lune avait disparu et aux chants d'oiseaux qu'il entendait au dehors, Remus pouvait deviner que l'aube arrivait et que ses trois compères n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer.

Pour la première fois, il regrettait que le matin arrive si tôt. Il serait bien resté encore quelques heures avec Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver à s'amuser gentiment. La prochaine fois ils tenteraient une petite ballade dans le parc du château, et peut-être même, dans la forêt interdite.

Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule et il croisa le regard rassurant de Sirius, auquel il répondit par un sourire de contentement.

« Sirius.

- Ouais ?

- Je... je suis un loup-garou.

- Merde alors. Tu sais...

- Oui ?

- C'est gravissime mais on t'aime quand même.

- Idiot. »

**FIN**


	7. Un chien de ma chienne

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : literie, amitié, légère romance et ... zoophilie (pas grand chose, à peine quelques poils)

Pairing : un garçon et sa bébête favorite ? (vous vous en doutiez aussi)

Statut : série de ficlets sur le même thème.

Rating : heuuu, adult only ?

Disclaimer : non seulement je ne suis pour rien dans la création ou la propriété des personnages (que J. K. Rowling se garde son sorcier binoclard) mais en plus, je ne touche absolument aucun rond pour ce que vous allez lire. Si c'est pas malheureux, ça.

**Un chien de ma chienne**

Rémus avait retrouvé avec plaisir un volumineux bouquin à moitié déchiqueté et s'était replongé dedans dès son retour, monopolisant le plus confortable des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mais personne n'essayait de l'en déloger. On ne déloge pas le préfet de son fauteuil. Surtout quand ce préfet-là est en pleine lecture.

À défaut de faire bouger le sorcier, ses charmants compères s'étaient installés dans le canapé voisin, guettant le moment où il s'endormirait sur sa lecture, comme celui lui arrivait parfois. Tous sauf Sirius qui s'était assis à ses pieds et attendait le moment propice pour faire pire.

Dès que tout les autres élèves eurent le dos tourné, il vint s'assoir sur les genoux de son ami avec un air terriblement attendrissant qui n'attendrit absolument pas le préfet.

- Descends tout de suite de là, fit Rémus entre ses dents.

- Attends que je me transforme.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Sirius commença l'étrange transmutation de l'homme en animal. Bloqué, piégé, Rémus ne pouvait pas le pousser ou protester snas attirer l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce. Aussi se tût-il en fusillant le chien du regard.

- Dire que y'a que Patmol qui peut faire ce genre de chose, soupira James en se remémorant les temps heureux où il pouvait encore sauter sur les genoux de son mère pour qu'il lui raconte des histoires des sorciers héroïques.

- Hé moi aussi !

- Nan Queudver, un rat en train de se faire gratter la tête sur les genoux de Remus, c'est trop bizarre. Un cochon d'inde, j'aurais pas dit mais un rat, non.

- Le cochon d'inde est vachement plus con que le rat.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils étaient tous prêts à croire sur parole Peter qui était un expert en rongeurs (il avait longtemps hésité entre la fouine, le furet, le mulot et le rat lorsqu'il avait dû choisir une forme animale).

Et puis, ils replongèrent dans un silence contemplatif.

Une nouvelle année débutait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils étaient tous revenus enchantés de leurs vacances de Noël, que, pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas passées ensemble. Enfin, pas toutes les vacances. Avec un brin de nostalgie, chacun pensait au foyer qu'il avait quitté et les parents qui les attendaient et pensaient à eux. On a beau être de grands garçons de seize ans, quand on passe le plus clair de son temps à des kilomètres de chez soi, on peut se permettre de regretter un peu la chaleur de la maison familiale.

Tous bien sûr, sauf Sirius qui, bien qu'il fût considéré comme un second fils chez les Potter, savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui. Qu'il n'avait plus de foyer.

C'est peut-être pour ça que Rémus le laissait se pelotonner sur ses genoux ce soir de rentrée, et qu'il lui grattait la tête avec douceur. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que Sirius n'avait aucune envie de l'asticoter ou de faire une bêtise mémorable ce soir-là. Ce soir, il sentait mélancolique et c'était la première fois depuis pas mal de temps ; malgré ses vacances formidables avec James, il se sentait vide, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il sentait cruellement en lui le manque d'une famille.

Ruminant ces pensées pas vraiment réjouissantes, il ne sentit pas tout de suite la main arrêter ses gratouillis affectueux, ce ne fut que lorsque le livre lui tomba sur le dos puis sur le sol qu'il réalisa que Rémus s'était finalement endormi, comme cela arrivait parfois. Le plus souvent après une plaine lune. _Pas étonnant qu'il soit crevé, surtout si on était pas avec lui pendant la pleine lune du vingt-neuf janvier._

James récupéra le livre en étouffant une exclamation de surprise.

- Mais cette moisissure pèse son poids !

Patmol releva les babines dans un sourire carnassier. James avait toujours eu un rapport bien particulier aux livres ; moisissure, tas de poussière, piège à cafard, nid d'araignées étaient des petits noms courants pour ses manuels.

Il l'écrasa sur le crâne du dormeur en râlant.

- Va donc finir ta lecture dans le dortoir. Et dans ton lit pendant que tu y es, ce sera moins risqué pour ceux qui se trouvent dans la zone de chute des ce pavé-danger public.

- Gnbé ?

Finalement, il fallut que James relève le jeune sorcier, lui fourre son pavé entre les bras et le pousse vers l'escalier.

- Tiens, vlà ton chien d'aveugle.

Et fila presque un coup de pied au train du pauvre chien qui suivit le mouvement bien malgré lui.

Lançant un dernier regard inquisiteur vers James, ce dernier crut bon de se justifier.

- Je vais veiller encore un peu là.

- En attendant que Lily Evans montre le bout de son nez, persifla Peter en souriant.

- Calomnie ! Protesta James sur un ton qui ne trompait personne.

Arrivés dans le dortoir, Patmol poussa son camarade du bout du museau jusqu'à son lit.

- Ça va, ça va Sir', je peux encore trouver mon lit tout seul.

Il se posa lourdement dessus et posa son livre à ses côtés. Une pile de draps frais et propres attendait sagement les élèves de retour de leurs vacances.

- C'est dingue ce que c'est fatiguant en ce moment. Plus que les dernières fois. C'est toujours ça quand je ne suis pas avec vous lors de...

Il se tût, terminant sa phrase dans un soupir désespéré. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment rester comme ça toute sa vie. Et si oui, est-ce qu'il le supporterait ? Il n'y aurait pas toujours un animagus derrière lui pour l'aider.

Devinant les soucis de son ami, pas si différents de ceux qui l'avaient traversé quelques instants plus tôt, Patmol grogna brusquement et bondit sur le lit avec une telle force que le livre retourna par terre avec les draps propres, et le couvre-lit fut à moitié emporté avec le tout.

- Pas d'animaux sur les lits !

Un nouveau grognement indigné lui indiqua que, stricto sensu, il n'était pas complètement animal.

- Pas d'animaux quand même.

L'intonation amusée de l'ami perçait sous celle, plus sévère, du préfet et, tout au fond de lui même, le loup-garou déprimé débordait de gratitude pour son ami. Parce qu'il savait quand lui changer les idées.

Et puis le chien se re-transforma sur le couvre lit en pilou du préfet modèle.

- Pas d'... intrus sur les lits.

- Raté, Rem', trouve autre chose !

Autre chose, autre chose, c'est facile à dire, moins facile à faire. Quoique... sur un lit... l'oreiller débarrassé de sa taie attiré sur le coin de la joue de Sirius.

- T'es un méchant chien.

- Je suis pas un chien.

- Mais t'as quand même meilleur en chien qu'en humain.

Faussement vexé, Sirius fit mine de bouder une seconde avant de se re-transformer en chien en lançant un « Fallait le dire » plein de moquerie.

Remus lança un coup d'œil à la fois appréciateur et navré à son ami.

Ce dernier bondit à nouveau sur le lit, et cette fois, s'en prit à Rémus le plaqua sur le lit et lui lappa le visage à grands coups de langue.

- Arrêêêête !

Finalement repoussé, Sirius se tint sage quelques secondes durant avant de revenir se frotter contre son ami.

Rémus rougit étrangement, puis passa un bras tendre autour de l'échine de l'animal, et fourra son visage dans le pelage noir.

- C'est pas spécialement pour ça que je te disais que t'es meilleur en chien.

Un coup de langue baladeur vint lui signifier que, quand même, Patmol était très content de pouvoir faire pas mal de choses qui étaient complètement interdites à Sirius.

- Je te disais ça parce que derrière le bon chien, il y a un sale gamin diabolique.

Un petit gémissement plaintif protesta faiblement. « Ah bon ? Non, je ne vois pas qui. »

- Aller, redeviens toi-même, je vais pas passer ma soirée à parler à un chien.

Un grognement amusé qui semblait dire « et pourquoi pas ? » lui répondit.

- Parce que, fit Rémus qui comprenait bien le chien, vu qu'il le pratiquait souvent, parce que si je passe la nuit à câliner un chien, ce sera la dernière fois que ce chien là aura cette chance.

Sous son bras, Sirius reprit forme plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Hey ! C'est complètement injuste !

Rémus se recula, choqué.

- Sirius... heu...

- Quoi ? Tu trouves pas ça injuste pour le pauvre Patmol ?

- Sirius, t'es tout nu.

Prenant conscience de son état, Sirius baissa les yeux pour constater que, oui, il était nu. Il se fit remarquer au passage qu'il était plutôt pas mal foutu, ce qui lui arracha un beau sourire.

Rémus le regardait avec une espèce de suspicion teintée de méfiance.

- Mais où sont tes vêtements ? Tout à l'heure tu les avais...

- J'ai dû les oublier là-bas, j'étais pressé de rdevenir moi-même tu sais.

- Là-bas ?

Maintenant, Rémus regardait vraiment son ami comme s'il avait un nid d'araignée au plafond.

- Ben ouais, quand on est en animal, on n'a pas nos vêtements, pourtant ils restent avec nous et on les retrouve quand on se transforme. Ils sont avec nous mais hors de ce monde en même temps. Et là, ben je les ai laissés là-bas.

- Attend... la première transformation, quand James a perdu une oreille...

- Ouais, elle est restée là-bas.

Partagé entre le ridicule de la situation (c'était bouffonesque, cette histoire de monde là et pas là en même temps) et le dégoût le plus profond, Rémus hocha la tête.

- Donc là... tu pourras les récupérer.

- Peut-être, j'ai jamais essayé... Mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'essayer.

- Oui, reconnut le jeune sorcier, ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Y'a de ça et puis... le jeune sorcier sourit de toutes ses dents, et Remus aurait bien pu jurer qu'il en avait au moins quatre-vingt quatre de trop ! Et puis, n'est-ce pas plus amusant de se retrouver nu en plein dortoir, en plein sur ton lit ? Alors que nos chers collègues peuvent surgir à tout instant ?

- Amusant n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais.

- Excitant ?

- Navrant, serait plus juste.

- Rém... mon grand... la vie est courte, non seulement faut en profiter, mais en plus, c'est bien mieux d'en profiter à deux.

Justement, tiens, puisqu'on y était. Rémus attrapa le bras de son ami et le tira vers lui, s'installant plus confortablement face à lui. Sirius fronça les sourcils une courte seconde. Il avaot appréhendé ce moment. Mais Rémus... c'est Rémus, on ne peut pas tenir dans le statu quo avec lui.

_Aller ! Courage_, se dit-il, _et puis au pire, t'auras toujours les vacances chez James. Tu perds pas tout mon pote._

- Sirius... ?

- Ouais quoi ?

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel. Il le faisait exprès, mais c'était parce qu'ils étaient aussi incertains l'un que l'autre de ce qui pouvait advenir. _C'est pas demain la veille que je lui dirais à quel point j'ai besoin de lui ! Bien fait pour lui !_

- Tu n'as pas une toute petite idée de ce dont j'aimerais bien qu'on parle ?

- Le devoir de métamorphose à rendre après-demain ?

Remus fila une claque bien méritée à son ami.

- Fais un effort.

- Ça va... Hem... si ça t'embête toutes ces taquineries, je te promets de ne rien recommencer de stupide. Pour l'instant.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas ça.

- Quoi alors ?

- Enfin si, c'est ça. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. C'est juste que...

- Ouais.

- Tu as déjà... tu es déjà sorti avec un garçon ?

Sirius laissa passer une poignée de seconde pour habituer son cerveau à l'idée que le petit et timide Rémus Lupin venait de poser une telle question. Tout fout le camp les amis de nos jours.

- Lunard mon cœur, je crois que vous seriez au courant si c'était le cas.

- Moi non plus.

- Ça on sait.

- Arrête ! Comment on fait avec un garçon ?

- Ah... donc c'était ça.

Un regard noir le força à taire ses commentaires débiles.

_Toi, si tu croyais que je fais des trucs digne des pires pervers à un chien dont je ne suis pas amoureux... enfin, un gars... un animagus quoi, bref, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil._

- Comment on a fait jusqu'à maintenant ?

Rémus fusilla du regard Sirius qui avançait déjà une main baladeuse et suspecte vers le col de sa chemise.

- Jusqu'à maintenant on se jetait dessus n'importe quand et sous n'importe quelle forme.

- Et alors ? On change pas une équipe qui gagne !

Lorsque Peter et James entrèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent un gros chien fou et un garçon à moitié nu en train de se taper dessus à grands coups d'oreiller, de chaussures et de pattes velues.

Sans chercher à comprendre, l'un comme l'autre regagna son lit en soupirant. Il y a des choses, comme ça, il ne faut pas se poser de questions.

**FIN **

**(pour de bon cette fois, merci à tous nos lecteurs et reviewer, on espère que ça vous a plu !)**


End file.
